


Gold Tiger

by karadin



Category: Honourable Schoolboy - John Le Carre, Sherlock (TV), Smiley's People - John Le Carré, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Erotica, Fanart, Japanese Culture, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Guillam (Benedict Cumberbatch as blond) gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Tiger

Artist Karadin  
Media Four colour print and chiyogami papers  
Image copyright Karadin 2011 all rights reserved model  
Benedict Cumberbatch (as Peter Guillam)  


PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES: featured on Artists tumblr at http://karadin.tumblr.com


End file.
